Writers block kills the happy endings
by Skeleton.Dreams
Summary: Nightcrawler/Kurtoc, Writers write to influence their readers, their preachers, their auditors, but always, at bottom, to be more themselves.


"Ahhhhh!" A young women growled; her sloppy red hair tied in a bun as she glares down at her computer who did nothing but survive the many viruses that went through it which was regretfully her fault.

"This sucks." she groans before she hears a bamf sound behind her.

"What sucks?" She heard behind her as she turned to look at the blue mutant.

"I can't think of a story! I mean I start off good but then I think that it's not good enough so I just save it to my computer and never look at it again till my computer gets a virus again or until i'm 30 and living with a bunch of cats named after video game characters!"

"But your not 30, your- "no, no, no, don't say my age, people are reading this, I can't tell them my age, its like a silent rule among writers."

The blue mutant tilted his head. "Some authors do it." I nod my head. "Yes they do, but I'm not an author I'm a writer that can't start a fricken story!" I groan again rubbing my eyebrows.

"Now I got a headache, Kurt go get me some aspirin." I say playing with my bangs that I really needed to cut. Kurt chuckled before jumping on the couch and laying his head over my laptops keyboard.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" He gave me a big smile "giving you inspiration," he said chuckling and I raised a brow.

"And how are you doing that?" His smile grew bigger as he moved his face closer to mine and I blush.

"Do a story about me." He said and I suddenly smelled chocolate and coffee on his breath, my favorite mixture.

I leaned back into my couch and thought about it, its true that I fantasizing about Kurt since watching x men again so ya…why not? I let out a chuckle, remembering when I showed him all the stories that involved him with oc's, and also with him and Logan. You never believe how red a face can turn until you see someone with blue skin turn into a tomato.

"Ok but I need a character and my brain is going to blow up if I think anymore." I said watching him as he started to think.

Kurt was defiantly a looker. Even with blue skin, a devils tail, and three fingers you couldn't help but fall in love with those hopeful eyes he gave when he saw a someone that wasn't judging him. And also the fact when he thinks his tail curls around anything and currently that anything was my leg right now and it was the cutest thing since puppies in coffee cups.

He finally turns to look at me with a shit-eating grin on his face as he moved closer to me. "I got the perfect character in mine."

I nod pushing his face away and setting my fingers on the half broken keyboard before looking at him.

"Ok, remember I cant use, q, x, z, and v." I said with a chuckle and he nodded.

"This character has…Dark red hair that somehow glows in the dark. And she has these brown eyes that make you want to move closer just to see what she was thinking."

"She also has pale skin that she hates with all her heart but without it I would have never would have noticed her without it."

"She's both polish and German and sometimes you can hear her Minnesotan accent when she makes jokes and oh she is really funny. But she had this thing in her head that makes her believe that everyone one loves to hear dirty jokes when there's any silent moment."

My heart gave a hard thump as I slowly typed what he was saying, my fingers twitching every time I looked up to see him staring intently at me.

"She enjoys sleeping and cuddling with her pillows and glares at anyone who plays with her feet."

He said getting closer and closer to the red headed writer who was trying to get her heart to stop jumping in her chest while typing away.

I gave him an awkward smile, ignoring my heart as I watched him stare at him, his eyes glowing even though my room wasn't that dark and the sun was shining between the shades gaps.

"She sounds good. She defiantly has stuff in common with my readers." I said, my mouth turning slightly dry as I slightly watched Kurt's tail tighten its hold on my leg.

"She's very tall with a medium figure who plays and bites her bottom lip when she's doing something and she has problems with spitters because her ex was a spitter which I personally don't like."

He says muttering that last part and I chuckle, remembering telling him about my ex, the one that sadly took my first kiss.

"She's a normal human that wants to help the mutants but sometime wishes that she could see into the future so that she could win a lot of money and live without ever working again. She also has a fixation for Logan but hates Jean."

"Amen on that." I whisper and Kurt just laid his head on my open knee, smiling softly and my heart melted as I tried to get the stupid blush of my face.

"Anything else?" He nods "She adores the color blue and will do anything to own something blue she even cuddles with a blue man, even against his will...Not that he minds."

He says and I look at him and smile, letting go of the fact that my face was red as I laid a hand on his soft hair and laced my fingers in it. We watched each other for a few moments before he sat back up, his face inches from mine.

So what are we going to call this character?" I asked, hoping to god my breath didn't reek of morning breath and pizza as Kurt moved closer to me till his face nuzzled my shoulder.

"I was going to call her…Teddy, you know after her creator."

I smiled at him. "Kurt you cant name a character after its creator, its not very creative." I said turning away from him, playing with my fingers as I felt his arm circle around my waist and pull me closer.

"NO we can't have me as a character, she sounds terrible! I..., SHE has super small boobs and has bad hair that never listens to her, she also never wear good cloths and just wear pajama cloths and game shirts like transformers and god of war, And I really feel like throwing up right now."

I muttered the last part but Kurt heard me and pulled me closer to him and my head fell against his chest as he kissed the top of his head.

I tried to pull away, I really did but when you have three fingered hands do not so innocent trails on your oh so sensitive skin your body betrays you.

"That's what makes her perfect, she has these faults and accepts them, like she accepted me in her home." He whispered in my ear before giving small kisses on my neck.

I swallowed down air before turning to look at him, my face getting a shade of red scientist have yet to discover when I saw the look in his eyes, possessiveness and love; a strange but alluring mix. I nodded, not believe that my mouth could pronounce anything at the moment before groaning when his hands went a little down south. "S…stop that." I mumbled and he gave a chuckle before turning me around to look at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What?" I asked noticing the frown forming on his face. He shook his head and nuzzled his face into my shoulder and lay there.

"I'm just thinking."

I raised a brow.

"Thinking what?"

He moved his head from my shoulder to look at me. "Will there be a happy ending?" I blinked in confusion a couple of times before smiling down at him and kissing those frowning blue lips.

"I'll make sure of it."


End file.
